The Scotts:Lucas and Nathan's Guide to Babysitting
by xKLGx
Summary: Lucas and Nathan are left to look after the kids while the girls take a night out. In canon with my other Scott Family Stories.


**Hey everyone! This is another story to add to the Scott Family collection, you will see more appearing soon. This scene popped into my head after leaving my boyfriend and my brother to baby sit while I went out with my sisters-in-law. Needless to say, I pictured Lucas and Nathan doing the same thing! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Okay, rule number one: Never joke with your wife about not knowing something that is of most importance when looking after your kids. **

"Ok, now William and Aidan have had their bottles so they should be ok for the rest of the night. Remember Keith and Jamie are to be in bed by 8. No later. The babies are already asleep so they should be ok. All the emergency contacts are on a list by the phone, as well as the list of instructions. Of you need anything, call us." Haley rambled, Peyton nodding intently at her side.

"Jeez Hales, worry much?" Nathan grinned "it's not like you are leaving them with strangers, we're their Dads. And we are used to looking after them. Isn't that right Luke?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we will be fine. We will put them to bed, keep the monitors with us and watch the game until you get back" Lucas assured them.

Both Haley and Peyton looked a little apprehensive, this was the first time they were going on a proper girl's night out since the babies had been born. Brooke had been adamant that they do this.

"See, Papa Scott one and two have it covered. Now let's go before the night ends!" Brooke added as she pulled Peyton and Haley to the doors.

"Anything else you need to know before we go?" Haley rushed, still being dragged by Brooke.

"Yeah, what's the number for the emergency services?" Nathan asked his face serious.

Both Haley and Peyton looked aghast before a grin broke out on his face.

"Kidding! Please, I'm not that dumb!" he replied, elbowing Lucas when he heard him scoff.

Haley and Peyton advanced upon him, backing him into the corner "I swear Nathan, anything goes wrong and you're on the sofa for a month!" His wife threatened.

"Honey, all will be fine!" He said reassuringly, mentally gulping at the threat.

Finally after several more promises, Brooke, Haley and Peyton had gone and Lucas and Nathan were left grinning at each other.

* * *

**Rule number two: NEVER think that the night will go according to plan. **

"Ok, action plan. Get the boys ready for bed, tuck them in. Read a story and then spend the rest of the evening watching the game with a few beers. How does that sound?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Sounds like a good night little brother" Lucas laughed.

Making their way into the lounge they saw Jamie and Keith sitting on the couch, staring at them quietly.

"Ok, that's a little creepy" Lucas muttered when the boys didn't move.

The fathers and sons stared at each other for a moment before Nathan finally broke the silence.

"So boys, who wants to get in their pyjamas first?"

Jamie and Keith looked at each other before laughing and running off.

"Nice one Nathan. Great job" Lucas mumbled as they rushed to find the boys.

* * *

**Rule number three: the little angels that exist in their mothers' presence suddenly disappear when said mother goes out. **

"Keith, please do as I tell you!" Lucas exclaimed

"No! No!" the three year old yelled as he threw his pyjamas across the room.

Lucas sighed as he went to retrieve them for what felt like the 100th time.

"Keith! Don't throw clothes!" He admonished.

His answer was an angry scream from his son, who was glaring at him.

"Daddy! Yous a big meanie!!!!"

Then Keith began to cry as if his life depended on it.

Lucas stood dumbfounded as he held the pyjamas in his limp hand. "What did I do?"

He turned to look at Nathan who just shrugged dumbly.

"No idea. But I do know these are not the same kids we had earlier. I think they have been possessed."

"Thanks Nathan, that really helps" Lucas huffed as he tried to calm his son.

* * *

**Rule number four: never give excess sugar to your offspring. **

"Ok! Who wants some candy?" Nathan yelled to the boys who were running around the living room like rabid animals. Lucas had told him not to give them any sweets, but Nathan was out of options to control them with. So while Luke went off to check on the babies, Nathan was left alone with Jamie and Keith.

At the word "candy" the boys stopped dead and turned to gin at him.

_Give them horns and a tail and they can become the devils' advocates. _He thought to himself.

Both boys lunged at him, squealing with delight at the prospect of sweets.

Nathan took a step back, bracing himself as the boys skidded next to him, holding their hands out expectantly.

Not wanting to anger them, Nathan quickly emptied the candy into their hands and watched them devour it like a lion would a gazelle.

Within seconds, he knew he had made a grave mistake as they boys began jumping around the kitchen, squealing loudly.

"Boys, calm down ok. Let's just sit quietly ok?"

He may as well have been speaking to himself as they boys continued their mad rampage.

Lucas entered as they raced out the room, his hands clamped over his ears and an unhappy look on his face.

"What did you do Nathan?"

Nathan had no clue.

* * *

**Rule number five: it is never good when all has gone quiet and the kids have vanished. **

"Keith? Jamie? Where are you?" Lucas and Nathan called as they prowled round the house. Not a sound could be heard and there was no sight of the little kids.

"I have a bad feeling about this Luke" Nathan murmured from behind him.

"You and me both." Lucas replied.

As they made their way into William's nursery to check on him and Aidan they froze.

"They didn't....." Lucas gasped.

"Christ" Nathan added. "Well at least we know they were here."

"Uh huh" Lucas whispered.

Keith and Jamie appeared to have found the tub of baby cream and smeared it _everywhere_. On the wooden floor, a bit on the walls and even on William and Aidan, who were fast asleep in the crib.

"What the hell has happened to our kids?" Nathan cried. "Where have the sweet children gone and why have they been replaced with little buggers?"

"I have no idea" Lucas sighed "lets clean this up, quickly" he finished as they hurried off to get mops and buckets.

Neither of them spotted Jamie and Keith, hiding under the crib and giggling madly.

* * *

**Rule number six: never give coloured markers and paper to entertain the children and then leave the room for 10 seconds to answer the phone. You will find the need to redecorate. **

"Ok boys, how's the art work going?"

Nathan stopped dead upon his re-entry to the living room.

"Oh holy hell!" He exclaimed as he surveyed the destruction.

It seemed as though Keith and Jamie had grown bored of drawing on the paper and had instead turned their talent to the sofa, carpet, table, wall and finally, each other.

Nathan stood still in shock, not quite believing his eyes.

"What's wrong......." Lucas' sentence died on his lips as he looked around his living room, spotting his multi-coloured son and Nephew.

The boys just stared at their dads, waiting patiently with blank looks on their faces.

After several long minutes had passed, Lucas finally spoke.

"Peyton is so gonna kill me." he gulped.

* * *

**Rule number seven: always wear water proof clothing when bathing children. **

Bath time. Every parent's nightmare. But it was needed to remove all evidence of food, candy and marker pens before their wives came home.

Lucas and Nathan had resigned themselves to do it, otherwise they would face the wrath of their angry wives. Bath time looked angelic in comparison to pissed of Scott women.

After a mighty struggle, both boys were in the bath and Nathan and Lucas began to clean them off.

"How can you get so dirty in so little time?" Nathan asked in bewilderment as he scrubbed blue marker pen off Jamie's cheek.

"beats me" Lucas muttered as he did the same to Keith, who was splashing his hands in the water.

"Hold still buddy, you're getting daddy wet"

Keith looked up at his dad before looking back at the water and grinning. Before Lucas could stop him, he began to splash even more wildly then before, which then lead to Jamie joining in.

"Nice one Luke!" Nathan yelled as a tidal wave of water splashed over him and his brother.

* * *

**Rule number eight: be careful as bath time can lead to streaking.**

Lucas grumbled to himself as he dried Keith off with his fluffy bath towel. He and Nathan were wet than the kids, and they weren't even in the bath.

Keith giggled as Lucas tickled his sides as he dried him.

"Daddy! Stop!"

Lucas grinned as he tickled him quicker, making the boy's laughter more intense.

"Ok" Lucas relented as he stopped his assault " time to get ready for bed" he said as he turned back to his son with his pyjamas.

All he saw was the little boy's bare behind as he ran out the bathroom.

Lucas sighed deeply as he heard Nathan yell from down the hall.

"Woah! We have a naked Keith in the house!"

* * *

**Rule number nine: BEWARE. Dressing children for bed can lead to injury which may result in the inability to have any more children.**

After 20 minutes of fighting a three year old, Keith was finally in his pyjamas and settled in his bed.

Next up was Jaime who, if possible, was proving more difficult that Keith.

Nathan pinned Jamie's arms and try to pull the top over his head.

"Lucas? A little help please?" Nathan pleaded as he held a struggling Jamie who was yelling a desperate "NO!" at the idea of bedtime.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he made his way over to lend a hand. As Nathan held up Jamie's arms, Lucas quickly tried to pull his top on.

Unfortunately, both men had forgotten about Jamie's legs, which were kicking frantically.

As Lucas leaned over with the top, Jamie's leg connected with his 'special place' bringing Lucas down to the ground with a pained groan as he clutched at his injured body part.

"Mother...!!!!" Lucas couldn't finish as he rolled on the floor in pain.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Rule number ten: have a good story in place for when your wife comes home. **

Haley and Peyton entered the house in fits of giggles as they talked about their night. It was quiet when they entered and they made their way into the lounge, both stopping dead at the scene in front of them.

Lucas and Nathan were laid on their backs on the floor, Lucas holding a bag of frozen peas to his crotch. Nathan was next to him with an arm thrown over his head.

Peyton and Haley gaped in shock as they took in their husbands' rumpled states. Were their clothes wet? They then looked around the room, observing the marker pen that adorned every surface as well as toys, cushions and clothes strewn all over the floor.

Lucas groaned as he shifted a little and Nathan removed the arm from his face to address the two women.

"Don't ask." He whispered "for god's sake, don't ask."

**Rule number eleven: NEVER again allow your wife to leave you alone with the children. **

* * *

**Hope you liked it! As usual, please leave a review (good or bad) and let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
